Wilma Timber
The wife of Patrick Timber she is an annoying snobbish gossip who often gets on everyone’s nerves. She has a very high view of herself and has the ability to talk for hours on end not letting anyone speak in between. Early Life Born in Purley to two godly parents along with her younger sister Esmerelda, Wilma always from a young age loved to talk, gossip and the finer things in life. She constantly love to talk people's ears off whether they wanted to listen to her or not. She manage to meet Patrick Timber an up coming lawyer and seeing him going places and falling in love with him as well as the lifestyle she talked his ear off to them getting married even though it is not clear whether he did or not. After the marriage the two moved to Grasmere Valley and set up life. They had a son Mike Timber who would move to Elysian Field so live. All the while she became known in town as the lady who never stopped talking and loved to gossip. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is seen at the picnic when James Dontos introduces the new pastor Gary Robinson despite Daisy protests. She is also present at the wedding of Johan and Yasmin as well as the reception which happened at the hotel owned by Anthony Hall without their being a reservation. The reception was also a rather chaotic one. Ken Kennedy is chosen as as representative of Grasmere Valley to hold the torch for Grasmere Valley during the 2012 run around the country for the Olympics. Everyone is excited by this except for Wilma Timber who believed she should have had the torch. As Ken runs, Wilma tries to sabotage him but Eve manages to rugby tackle Wilma who was about tackle Ken causing for her plan to fail. Volume 2 She also likes to appear to be holy and devout while she rarely attends church herself and this was exposed in her own tale. Volume 4 Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. She also turns up in ''The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis along with the likes of Regina, Christina, Isaiah, Larry Lothario, Ms Izodel, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Mary Bishop, Marge, Marsille and Gypsie from Pakipsy to go out clubbing where there are there dancing until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea on the account of Marge large frame. Volume 5 Wilma is among those going climbing in Largas down the cliffs edge along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Gary Robinson, George Taylor, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix and Marge. Marge insists to go first. Due to her very large frame she nearly causes everyone supporting her to die and also a helicopter brought in to help with Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster to crash as they tried t get her on board. No one died but all those involved when discovered by Mrs Grasmere are banished from the town to Elysian Fields. They all manage to escape from Elysian Fields with others who were banished there such as Daisy, Ed Robinson and Ted Fed however nearly everyone except for Daisy ignores Ted Fed idea of how to get home and decide to follow Ed as they assume Ted known for his stupidity could never get them home. They are mistaken however when they are captured and Daisy and Ted Fed are the ones who manage to get home. Gary as does everyone who followed Ed end up in a big net hanging over a pool of crocodiles, however due to Mr Gardiner's inability to work it the crane falls back and they manage to not go into the pool of crocodiles and get free. Volume 11 Mike Timber comes to stay with Wilma and Patrick while he is on hard times. Volume 12 Wilma is holding one of her many brunches at her house. She had invited Jonelle Dobson, Ms Izodel, Georgi Sykes, Adam Robinson and her husband Patrick Timber was also present. As they were having brunch with Terrance De'Maieo her window cleaner is working hard and Wilma is a slave master getting him to clean all her windows every day with no holidays whatsoever! While he is going this and the brunch is going on. Karl, Jonelle's abusive estranged husband arrives surprisingly after hearing news of where Jonelle had run to and wanting to kill her and everyone in the family. Terrance manages to subdue him and give him to Adam and Patrick who managed to arrest him and take him to prison. Volume 17 It is revealed by Coinmasters, during a town hall meeting that Wilma is despite her facade, in debt as she has 13 credit cards to her name and is spending beyond her means. Volume 19 Wilma has a new friend to gossip with which is Patricia Yates. They catch a conversation with Gracie Clarendon on the phone to another man. Wilma and Patricia believe Gracie who lives on her own and is 18 believe she is scandalous going around with other men and sleeping with them. They also know of Jane Nunn's issues with her husband Darrick Nunn and seem to help her through her grief. However the ladies are only with her to revel in her misery and gossip about her. Darrick is soon running around wanting to have an affair on his wife, Wilma and Patricia end up being among those chasing Darrick as they enjoy all the drama happening. Soon it turns out Gracie is in fact married to a university student Tommy Baylor, the guy she was on the phone to and Darrick wanted to meet Gracie who the two believe was his new conquest but in fact is his daughter who he wanted to meet up. Volume 30 She is among the first people Chris Coy interacts in the town when he is lost in the town. He immediately does not like her going on and on at him and wishes she would stop. Volume 45 Wilma is seen at the church when everyone believes it is their last night in Grasmere Valley before being turned out by Mother Morland for revenge for what she saw the town's inability to act on the suppose break-in of her's and attack on her daughter-in-law Sarah Morland. She is seen with Patrick criticizing Nathanial James, who she is surprised to hear him talk. Wilma is also seen throughout the evening giving her verdicts on other people who go up to speak with Patrick often telling her to be quiet. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #2 Just the Two of Us? #2 Tale of Harvey Robinson Wilma is performing Romeo and Juliet at the Town hall with no one playing Romeo as no one in town was willing to co-star with Wilma known to talk anyone's ear off and clearly battle to have the limelight. As she does her speech to a non-existent Romeo, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson pass through during their long and rather complicated tunnel of love ride which takes them all over the place which leads to Wilma being less than impressed. #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba She is among those at the bank when it is attempted to be robbed by Zeba before he is knocked out of the bank and this world by the large Marge. She is seen arguing with Del for him to do something during the episode. #5-7 +11 The Affair #6 Tale of Isaac Wilma is among those in attendance when Isaac tries to fight with Chris Marquis over the affair he unknowingly had with Isaac's wife Tessa Crab. #14 The Wedding #14 Tale of Cindy Monroe Cindy Monroe, Mr Roulette, Nanny Rogue and Steve Queen are trying to attend the wedding of George and Ali and manage to get so lost that by the time they arrive they have missed the whole event. Wilma ends up telling them about the whole wedding and what they have missed. #30-32 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Wilma with her big mouth happily tells Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez where his son, Ric Caldino, daughter-in-law Marianne Caldino and their son Juan Caldino as they plan to take away the son from them as they feel it doesn't look good for their political career for Juan to be with Ric or Marianne. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez Wilma is not seen in this issue but they follow her advise and try to track her to the hairdresser. The problem for Vico and Matta is that they do not know what a hairdressers look like! The Devon Show